


Magnus the Last Airbender

by malecstele



Series: Magnus the Last Airbender [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Magnus. Although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But everyone believes Magnus can save the world.





	1. The Man in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been really excited to write to one!
> 
> I won't be able to update weekly like I had with my past fics, I'm really busy and these chapters are longer than the ones I've wrote previously. I will try to update as often as I can though. It'll be on a Sunday when I do update and I'll post an announcement on my tumblr during the weekday before I update.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Isabelle Lightwood and her adopted brother Jace Wayland sat on a raft that was drifting through the icy ocean. They were low on food back at their village and Jace had volunteered himself and Izzy to catch some fish. They were getting close to where to good-sized fish were. 

“Now just you watch, Iz,” Jace said. “I’m going to catch a record amount of fish!”

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother, “You said this the last time, Jace.”

“I mean it this time, if I can’t join Mom out there then I’ll help out here!”

Izzy felt sadness in her chest, her mother went out to war when she was just a little girl after her father was killed. It’s been years since their fleet had left. She knew her mother was still alive, they would have gotten some sort of word about it. Still, that didn’t make it any easier. There wasn’t a day that went by where Izzy didn’t miss her mother. 

Jace crouched over, spear at the ready. Izzy didn’t see any fish, he was just being overeager. Through the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the water. She lifted up her hands and concentrated, and focused on the feeling of the water in her mind. She flexed her fingers, lifted up the water around the fish and carried into the air and towards her. 

At that same moment, Jace pulled back his spear to build up momentum. However, he miscalculated how close Izzy was to him and accidently rammed his spear into her which caused her to lose her concentration. The fish fell back into the water and swam away.

Izzy groaned, “Jace! Why can’t you pay attention to where you are! I had a fish!”

“Do you think that I was just messing around? I saw a fish and you made me miss! But no! You just had to waterbend!” 

Something in Izzy snapped, she had been so sick of Jace, he complained all the time about every single thing she did. They never used to be like this, Izzy knew that it was probably because that he was anxious to join the war and it was affecting his mood, still there was no excuse for it. The fact that he had the audacity to complain about her waterbending was absurd. She was the only waterbender left in the village after the Fire Nation took all their benders away. That was how her father died. He pretended to be a bender to save her. Jace knew this, which was why she was so mad that he even thought that it was fine to complain about it. 

“You know what, Jace?” she said angrily. “I’m sick of you bossing me around! Ever since Mom left you’ve been slowly growing more controlling and I’m sick of it! I have more leadership skills than you ever will!” She swung her arms around as she spoke, to emphasize how frustrated she was with him. 

That was when they heard a loud crack. 

“Uh…Iz,” Jace said weakly and pointed behind her. 

Izzy turned and saw that the huge iceberg behind them had cracked, it traveled up the iceberg. Izzy stared, wide-eyed because she knew that she caused the crack. Once it reached the top, the entire thing spilt open. A large bright light shot up into the sky and illuminated the dimmed sky. 

Izzy studied the iceberg; her eyes followed the light until it led her to its source. The source was in the exact center. There appeared to be a figure in a meditating position. Izzy leaned forward to look closer, but Jace pulled her back. 

The figure’s eyes opened. Light shot out, the same light that came out of the iceberg. Both halves of the iceberg fell into the water and sunk. The light faded away, which made it easier to look at the figure. Izzy realized it was a man. He was tall, dressed rather nicely and once the light in his eyes disappeared, she realized that his eyes resembled those of a cat. They made eye contact for a split second before the man fell over, unconscious.

***

Prince Alexander Morgenstern paced on his ship. He hated the South Pole with a passion. It was cold, wet and the only civilization in sight was the Southern Water Tribe, which honestly wasn’t that much to look at. He’d rather listen to two-hour long Clave meeting before going there. 

“Prince Alec, sit down,” said Alec’s mentor, Luke. Luke was best friends with his father, Valentine. Luke had been by Alec’s side his entire life; it was because of this, Alec thought of Luke as his uncle. “Pacing isn’t going to do you much help.”

“How long until we’re out of here,” Alec muttered.

“Days,” Luke looked at him with sympathy. “Alec, come sit down and drink some tea, it’ll warm you up.”

Just as Alec took a step towards him, he heard a noise from behind. He turned and saw a bright blue beacon which lit up the sky. “It’s him!” Alec cried out. “It’s the Avatar! No one is more powerful enough to make that light source!”

“Alec, think rationally, it’s probably something to do with the tribe. Why would the Avatar, who’s been gone for a hundred years be in the South Pole?”

Alec completely disregarded what Luke told him, “Head towards that light!” he ordered the captain. 

***

Magnus Bane opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He blinked rapidly before he was able to clear his vision. In front of him was a pretty, young women. Behind her was a blond man who glared at him suspiciously. “Who are you?” the blond demanded.

Magnus didn’t answer, he looked around instead. He appeared to be on ice in the middle of the ocean. “Where am I?” he asked.

“I asked you a question first,” replied the blond.

Magnus rolled his eyes, so, that’s how it was going to be. “Magnus Bane, and you are?”

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother, Jace. What were you doing in that iceberg?”

“What iceberg?”

Jace stared at him incredulously, “What do you mean? How can you not know that you’re in an iceberg?”

“I don’t.” That wasn’t exactly a lie, Magnus didn’t know why exactly he was here. He tried to remember but it was foggy.

Isabelle glanced at her brother, “We’re going to take you back to our village, maybe you’ll be able to remember it after a good meal.”

“Izzy! We can’t let a stranger into the village! He could be Fire Nation, or worse part of the Clave!”

“What’s so bad about the fire nation?” he asked. “My former love, Imasu, was Fire Nation. I don’t know what this Clave is though.”

Jace stared at him incredulously, “Why would you be with someone from the Fire Nation, especially with this war going on!”

Magnus’ eyes widened, what war? How long was he asleep? “What war?”

“Do-do you not know?” Izzy asked softly.

Magnus shook his head.

“Just after the Avatar disappeared, a hundred years ago, the Fire Lord at the time declared a war on the world. For awhile things were under control, then they started winning. They took all the benders from our village, and most of the Earth Kingdom has fallen. I don’t know what happened to you, Magnus, but if you didn’t know that there was a war going on that means you must have been there for over a hundred years.”

Izzy didn’t need to tell Magnus the last part, the moment she said the Avatar disappeared, he knew that she was talking about him. “How is it possible that I’m still alive?” he asked.

“Beats me,” said Jace, who seemed to believe him now. 

“Let’s get back to the village,” Izzy beckoned him towards their little boat.

That was when Magnus remembered, he turned to face the iceberg that he came out of and studied it. Where was Appa, his flying Bison? He called out to him, and heard a groan in reply. The giant animal stood up and walked towards Magnus, licked him. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said softly. “Long time no see.”

“What the hell is that?” exclaimed Jace.

“This is Appa, my flying bison.”

Jace laughed, “There’s no way that thing can fly!”

Magnus was annoyed, why would he make that up? “Of course, he can fly!” Magnus leapt high into the air, using his airbending to propel himself upwards. He flew upwards and onto Appa’s head. As he sat down, he saw that Jace looked shocked and Izzy with a big smile on her face.

“Are you an airbender?” she asked.

“Uh yeah?”

She covered her mouth, “I don’t believe it. No one has seen one in a hundred years, not since the Fire Nation attacked your temples.”

Magnus had a sinking feeling in his stomach, “I’m sure that they’re just hiding, there’s no way the Fire Nation could possibly take them all out.” He didn’t want to think about it, so he clutched Appa’s reigns and said, “Yip yip!” Appa didn’t fly. He tried to coax Appa to fly, but he simply didn’t want to. He beckoned Izzy and Jace to board. “He doesn’t feel like flying, but he will still get us to your home faster than that boat.”

With the help of Magnus, Izzy got on, followed by Jace who didn’t seem as enthusiastic. Appa then jumped into the freezing water and walked towards the Southern Water Tribe. 

***

“Alec, you need to sleep,” Luke said sternly. “You’re not going to find the Avatar sleep deprived.”

“I can’t sleep, Luke,” Alec said, trying to stop himself from lashing out. Luke didn’t understand. No one did. He couldn’t rest until he found the Avatar. It was the only way his father, Firelord Valentine would ever let him regain his place as prince. At this point, Alec didn’t even care if he was a prince anymore, he just wanted to not be banished anymore. He just wanted to be able to go home. The rune his father had burned into his neck served as a reminder of his stupidity and his mission. In order to come back home he needed to capture the Avatar. 

***

Magnus woke up, at first confused by where he was, then he remembered the events that happened the day before. Izzy and Jace explained to their village everything he had told them. He was surprised to see them accept him so warmly. A part of him had expected them to chase him away. They probably would, if they knew who he actually was. The Avatar, the person who was supposed to protect them. The person who failed them. The person who let a war happen. Magnus was ashamed of himself. He couldn’t tell them who he really was. 

He emerged from the tent to see that everyone was already awake. Everyone’s eyes fell on him, which made him feel rather uncomfortable. It was almost as if they could see right through him, that they all knew that he was the Avatar. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It wasn’t that he didn’t like their hospitality, but he just felt so ashamed of himself. He knew that Izzy and Jace’s father was killed because of him and their mother left…because of him. If they knew who he was, they would not want him there. 

Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to see Izzy walking towards him. “Hey, Magnus. How are you feeling this morning?” she asked.

“Pretty good, I’ll probably head out as soon as Appa is feeling up to it.”

“You just got here though! Stay for a few days, please? I think it would do us some good, it’s been so boring around here lately. You can cheer people up.”

Magnus knew that she wasn’t going to let up, he sighed, “Maybe.”

She smiled at him, “You’re going to love it here, I promise.”

***

Fire shot from Alec’s knuckles. Luke blocked his attack with his arm and redirected back to him. Alec put his hands together and separated the flame, which made it disappear. 

He smiled at him, “It’s probably wishful thinking to think that you’re done.”

Alec gave him a small smile, “You know that I can’t, Luke.”

“If you overexert yourself, you won’t be fit enough to capture to Avatar.”

He did have a point. “Okay,” Alec said. “One more round.”

***

Despite the fact that he was worried about his secret being revealed, Magnus had a pretty great day. He helped Izzy with certain tasks and helped Jace train some of the younger children to fight. Jace said that it was necessary since the war didn’t look like it was going to end any time soon. Magnus didn’t really know what he was doing, but he backed Jace up and helped with his demonstrations. 

When it was getting late in the day, Izzy walked up to him. “I want to show you something, I think you might find it interesting.”

He followed her through the icy plane, there wasn’t anything in sight, not even water. What could she possibly be leading him to? 

“It’s just over this hill,” she told him. 

Magnus silently wished that he had better shoes, he slipped constantly up the hill. However, as soon as he reached the top, he couldn’t move anymore. He jaw dropped. Right in the middle of the ice was a frozen over ship. “What is that?” he asked.

“That’s a Fire Navy ship,” she replied. “When they attacked, we fought back. This ship is here as a reminder of what the Fire Nation has done to us, that way we won’t ever forget what we’re fighting for.”  
“I’m going to go inside,” Magnus said slowly.

“Magnus, I don’t think that’s a good idea. No one knows what’s in there.”

“I need to, Izzy.” He caught himself, he almost told her that it was his duty as the Avatar. He walked towards the ship. It seemed to get bigger as he got closer. It gave him an eerie feeling, almost like it was haunted. 

He walked into the opening and slowly walked through the dark corridor. The captain’s quarters were normally on the top towards the front end of the ship, any answers that this ship had would be there. He had seen ships before, but never a ship like this. This ship’s purpose was to bring destruction. 

Magnus had to go up several flights of stairs before he reached the quarters and saw that it was empty. He gazed on the control switches and counters, there was nothing there. He looked out the window, trying to think. That was when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned quickly, it was Izzy.

“Magnus we really shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s fine, I was leaving anyways.” 

Izzy smiled at him and backed out the doorway. Magnus saw that a part of the floor did not match the other. Magnus did not warn Izzy quick enough as she stepped right on it. As soon as she did, the ship started rumbling. 

“Shit! Let’s get out of here!” he yelled. As he sprinted past her. Fire was coming out of the walls, if Magnus didn’t hurry, they would get caught in those flames. He grabbed onto Izzy’s hand and started to drag her, using his airbending to make himself go faster. 

They reached the stairwell leading down, there was no way they would be able to go down there. Fire was everywhere. Magnus looked ahead and saw a window, that was their only chance. He charged at it, with Izzy following, prepared to break the glass.

“Magnus, what are you doing? There’s no way we can make that fall!” she cried out. 

“Trust me!” he broke the glass, grabbed onto her hand and jumped out. 

Izzy screamed, but Magnus shifted the air around them, making it so they were able to float down. When they touched the ground, Izzy turned to tell him something, but before she could say anything, there was a screeching noise. Magnus turned and saw a red light shot into the air. A flare. 

***

Alec barely missed Luke’s attack as he watched the red flare fly into the sky about a mile away. 

“Go towards that flare!” he commanded, as he grabbed a pair of binoculars. He couldn’t make out many details, but he was able to tell that there were two people, standing near the boat. They started running and Alec followed them with the binoculars, they were heading towards the Southern Water Tribe.


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus faces the consequences of going onto the ship and Alec comes to the village to find the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took such a long time for me to upload this chapter. Life was super busy and I never had time to write which really sucked. I hope to get more chapters out before things start getting busy again. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being patient!!

The moment Magnus and Izzy arrived back at the village; things were hectic. Clearly, everyone had seen the flare. 

“What were you thinking?” cried Jace. “You pretty much just put out an open invitation to any Fire Nation ship for miles!”

Before Izzy could say anything, Magnus stepped up. He didn’t want Izzy to get in trouble for something he had caused. “It’s my fault, Jace. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I understand why you’d be mad.”

“I think it’s best if you leave. The Fire Nation will probably be here soon and they would be happy to kill that last known airbender. We don’t need another battle with them, they’ve already taken too much from us.”

“Jace!” protested Izzy.

“No,” Magnus said. “He’s right. I put you all in danger. I’m sorry. It’s best that I leave now.” Guilt washed over Magnus like a wave. He almost felt sick. He hardly knew these people but yet he put them at risk. He hoped that by leaving, the Fire Nation wouldn’t want anything to do with them. He still had a hard time believing in the war but he knew that they wouldn’t lie to him. Things were obviously different now. He climbed onto Appa and they took off. Magnus tried not to look back, but he couldn’t help it. It had been a long time, not even including the time he was in the iceberg, since he felt like he had a genuine connection with someone around his age. Being the Avatar wasn’t easy, especially when it came to making friends. 

He could see Izzy staring at him as he gained distance from the village. He was going to miss his new friend. Even Jace wasn’t that bad. Magnus pinched his nose with his fingers. Why did he have to screw it up? He supposed that he would go to the Southern Air Temple next. Just because no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years, that didn’t mean that there weren’t in hiding. Magnus bet that they left behind clues only an airbender would catch. 

“Oh, Appa,” he said. “Looks like it’s just us again.” He chuckled, “It’s always been just us though. Me and you against the world. That’s the way we like it, right?” Magnus wasn’t stupid, he knew that he was just saying that to convince himself that he was going to be fine. 

Appa moaned.

“What is it, boy?” Magnus sat on his knees and looked down on the water and ice below. There was a large cloud of smoke in the air. It wasn’t difficult to follow its trail to the black ship. It had the fire nation emblem on it and looked like a more updated version of the ship he went to with Izzy. It was headed in the opposite direction than him. Right to the village. 

***

Alec hated the cold, that’s why he wasn’t keen on going to the South Pole in the first place. However, now that he knew that the Avatar was probably hiding. He would finally be able to go home and regain his title as Prince. His father would welcome him with open arms. He would never question him again. As his ship docked, he stood right at the draw bridge. He wanted his face to be the first thing they see. 

Just as he started to walk down, he heard a yell and saw a blond man running at him with a sword. Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Even though he was a fire bender, he was also a master swordsman and archer. However, he shouldn’t show off those skill just yet. He needed to assert his power by showing them his fire. He thrusted his hand forward and let out a small fire ball that hit the ground right in front of the blond, causing him to stumble. Alec knocked the sword out his hands and hit the man in the head with the hilt. He collapsed.

“I am Prince Alexander Morgenstern of the Fire Nation!” he declared. “I am here for one thing only, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Where is the Avatar?” 

“What are you talking about?” asked a young woman with long, dark hair. “The Avatar is dead.”

“Don’t lie to me! Where’s the old man?” Alec looked around the crowd and peered as much as he could into the huts. His eyes caught some movement. He pushed past the girl and marched towards the hut. He yanked the sheet door aside. A child screamed. He looked down and saw a tiny girl curled up in the corner crying. She was the only one inside. 

“Dammit!” he grumbled. As he turned around, he was suddenly hit in the head. The helmet he was wearing blocked its blow. It was the blonde boy again. Now Alec was pissed. Not only was the Avatar not here, but this guy didn’t know when to stand down. He threw fire at the man. However, before the flame could even leave his hand, it was extinguished. A man jumped down from a giant animal and tackled him. 

“Who are you?” the man asked, pinning Alec’s wrists down so he couldn’t firebend. 

“I want you to leave these people alone. They did nothing to you.”

Alec heard the sound of his men charging forward at them, however, before they could reach them, the man blew them away, literally. The man was an airbender! 

“You! You’re the Avatar!” 

“So what if I am? I don’t see how this relates to you attacking these people.”

“I am Prince Alexander Morgenstern and I am here to capture the Avatar. My quarrel isn’t with these people!” With that, Alec knocked the Avatar off balance. A flame formed in his hand, ready to fire at him any moment. “Go quietly, and I will not let anything happen to this village. If not…well you know what fire does to ice.”

The man said with almost no hesitation, “I will go with you, and I won’t fight it, as long as you leave these people alone.”

“Deal.” Alec beckoned one of his soldiers to cuff him. Alec hauled him up and shoved him forward.

“Hey, be gentle, I’m doing what you want, pretty boy.” 

Alec forced himself to not react, but deep inside him, he felt his stomach flutter. The Avatar thought he was pretty! Him! Even with his ugly neck rune! His brother, Sebastian, always told him that no woman would ever want him with the burn, not that Alec minded that. However, he knew that it wasn’t just women who would find it unattractive, but men too. For a while, he used his burn as an excuse to not embrace his sexuality, which he had known for most of his life. Now that he was older, he knew what he wanted, but also knew that he couldn’t ever have it. Being gay was looked down upon in the Fire Nation, and if he wanted to lead it one day, he couldn’t let anyone know.

He took a deep breath when they boarded the ship. Soon, everything he had gone through would be worth it.

***

Magnus wasn’t going to let himself go willingly. The prince wanted him for some reason and not in a good way. He knew that he was going to have to play along for a bit, so they gained distance from the South Pole. Hopefully he could learn something from the man. As they walked, Magnus started to loosen the cuffs, with little gusts of air from his fingers. When the time was right, he would be able to slip out of them.

The prince shoved him into a cell and locked the door.

“So where are you taking me?” Magnus asked.

The prince looked at him blankly.

“Come on, pretty boy, I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to. The least you can do is to tell me where we’re going.”

“Alec! My name is Alec!” he exclaimed, avoiding eye contact. Magnus studied him, he looked almost…embarrassed, ashamed. 

“I’m Magnus,” he offered. “I’m not apologizing for calling you pretty boy, thought. You are very handsome.”

“Thanks,” Alec breathed. “I’m bringing you to the Fire Nation, to my father.”

“You know, I’m kind of out of the loop here when it comes to current events. I’ve heard that there’s a war going on.”

Alec blinked in confusion, “How do you not know what’s happening?”

“Let’s just say, I’ve been a bit preoccupied for the last hundred years.”

“By the angel,” Alec muttered. “Listen, no hard feelings, but I have to take you as my prisoner. It’s the only way.” Magnus didn’t even get the chance to ask what he meant before Alec started to walk away. Magnus slipped out of the cuffs and sent air to hook the keys from Alec’s pocket and made them glide to the floor so Alec couldn’t hear them hit the ground. Once Alec was out of earshot, he sucked air into his mouth, causing the keys to slide towards him. Magnus reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed the keys. He would wait about thirty minutes before he escaped. He didn’t want the ship to attack the village in retaliation. 

***

Alec was holding a mug of tea and bringing it towards the cell. As he boasted to Luke about being the person to capture the Avatar, Luke told him that he should show Magnus some hospitality for going quietly by offering him some tea. 

“Hey, uh Magnus, I was wondering if you wanted--.” He dropped the mug, it shattered everywhere. The gate was open and Magnus was gone.

***

Magnus was slipping through the hallways undetected when the alarms started going off. Shit, they knew. Almost immediately, the hallways were flooded with soldiers. They charged at him, flinging nets. Judging by the lack of fire, they didn’t want to kill him. Magnus ran at them; he leaped and used his airbending to propel himself over them. This place was like a maze. He hoped that he wouldn’t get lost down here. The best direction was up, so whenever he saw a staircase, he ran up them. 

As he turned down a corridor, he saw Alec. He looked pissed. Alec flung fire at him, which Magnus barely dodged. He glanced around the corridor, and made a break towards another hallway. Alec was on his tail. Without looking behind him, Magnus blasted at him with a gust of air. He must have missed; Alec was still on him. 

Magnus sprinted up another flight of stairs and shoved open a door. The light blinded him. He was outside. 

“Shit,” he said his eyes adjusted. There were soldiers everywhere. They braced themselves. “Now boys, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” They didn’t move. “I guess it’s going to be the hard way.”

He ran at them and created a ball of air underneath him. He zoomed past them, grabbing onto one and flung him off the ship. There were so many of them, probably around fifty. His airbending was strong but he didn’t know if he even stood a chance. 

He heard a groan from above. He knew it anywhere. It was Appa. There were two people on him; Jace and Izzy. Appa swooped down at the edge of he boat. Magnus leap onto him. Fire balls were getting flung at Appa. How dare they hurt him! Magnus mustered all of the air he possibly could and launched it onto the deck. All of the soldiers flew off the boat. Everyone, including Alec. Magnus didn’t know what overcame him but he controlled some of the air and sent it to Alec, catching him. He was thrown back onto the deck. Alec stared as Magnus until they lost sight of each other. Magnus sighed, he felt bad for him. He didn’t know Alec’s entire story yet, but he knew that the Alec he had met, wasn’t truly him. 

***

Alec crashed down onto his bed, cursing. Of course Magnus got away on some sort of flying animal! They were probably miles away now. He had to keep trying. He needed to be let home. He needed to be accepted again.

***

“What are you going to do now?” Izzy asked after they gained some distance from the boat.

“I’m going to find my people, I refuse to believe that I’m the only one left. It doesn’t make any sense. First, I’m going to drop you two back home. I really appreciate the rescue. I hope that sometime in the future we will see each other again.”

“No,” said Jace. “We’re going with you.”

“What? No! I can’t put you guys in danger like this!”

“We can’t leave you alone knowing that the Fire Nation is after you!” replied Izzy. “Face it, Magnus. You’re stuck with us.”

Magnus sighed, “Fine, but don’t you dare sacrifice your lives for me. I’m not worth it.”

There was silence after that. Izzy and Jace looked back and forth between each other. Eventually, Izzy breaks the silence. “Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t the Avatar?”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t tell them, not yet. He took a deep breath and said, “Because, I never wanted to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to #saveshadowhunters
> 
> Send me a prompt or whatever on my [tumblr](https://malecstele.tumblr.com)


End file.
